In Which Parties Are Bad Idea
by PENS.paper.and Laptops
Summary: Well,it would of been perfectly fine if someone wouldn't have made cocktails and suggested a game.


Chapter 1:More or less unwise

It was a classic tale of a harmless game gone wrong. Everyone was having a good time at Link's were all drinking something that they didn't know,but whatever it was,it was delicious. Oh,how the universe loves its drink in the cups were Cuba Libres.

Ghirahim, Link, Midna, Cia, Ruto, Zelda, Zant, Ganondorf, Lana, and Impa were all in a state of not necessarily euphoria, but they were feeling the vibe enough that they decided to play a game. Oh,how the universe feels entitled to entertainment. They decided to play Truth or Dare.

Ghirahim:So, how shall we play this seemingly fun game?

Link:Simple, I have an app on my phone.

Cia:Okay, why do I have a feeling that this is going to become black mail material?

And so, the game began.

Link:Okay, I've put everybody's names in my phone, so we should be ready to go. The rules go like this: The app chooses a random person to select truth or dare. The person can choose one,but can change their choice,but not after the app gives the truth or dare. At random times,there will be a group truth or group truth is chosen, you must answer completely honestly. If you don't, you must do a dare of a randomly selected person or persons choosing, unless it was a group truth,then the app chooses. If dare is chosen, you must at least attempt the dare,not necessarily complete it. If the dare is opted out of, you must do what you did for truth, only the opposite. The same goes if it was a group dare.

Ruto:Oh, this should be fun.

Zant and Midna:Yeah, reaallllly fun.

Impa:Your sarcasm is far beyond synchronized.

Break

So, everyone sat on the furniture in the living sitting in the recliner, Zant and Midna on the couch with Lana lying on the back,Link and Cia on the futon,Ruto and Zelda on the loveseat,Impa in the other recliner,and Ganondorf in a rocking chair.

Zant:Alright,I have the phone,now let's start.

Everyone else:Yes!

Link:It should be connected to my t.v.,so turn it on.

The name wheel started spinning and spinning,like a roulette that no one really wanted to win at.

And so it landed on Cia.

Cia:Damn.

Ghirahim:Well that's quite a predicament.

Midna:So,what's going to be your choice?

Cia:Truth.

The screen read:Say the weirdest thing you have ever done.

Link instantly thought back to her castle,and a jolt of cold went down his spine.

Impa:So,what IS the weirdest thing you have ever done?

Cia:The weirdest thing I have ever done is as a teenager,I went back in time and threw a rock at a cuckoo and it chased me all the way to the caves,and i made it fall into the gorons it proceeded to maim everyone.

Lana:Oh yeah,I remember wouldn't eat chicken for a year.

Ganondorf:Interesting,to say the ,next spin.

Ghirahim:Wow, to get a move on?

Ganondorf:Don't call me that!

Break

Zant:Alright,now that GD has finished chasing Ghir around the house,we can get back to the ,spin the wheel!

Link:I'm not some game show assistant.

Lana:Just hurry up!

Link pressed the button and the wheel started spinning.

Midna:It's almost as though the wheel just wants to taunt us.

Ruto:You're just paranoid,like always.

Lana:Well,there was that time when that girl tried to kidnap her.

Ruto:Okay,I'll give you that one.

The wheel stopped spinning and landed on Impa.

Impa:I choose dare.

The screen read:Every turn,you must grind on a random person that appears on the screen for one minute,starting now.

Impa:What kind of dare is that?!

Zant:A damn good one if you ask me.

Lana:Perv.

Link:Now hold up,let's not get to the name calling still has to wait for his turn.

Ghirahim:This is really asinine.

Cia:Next!

The wheel spun again and it stopped at Zant.

Link:Wow, 're the lucky one this time.

Zant:Dare,baby,dare!

Break

The screen had read:For 5 minutes,have a conversation with Ghirahim with every piece starting with this sentence formula:"If we were to…,who would...and who would…?".Zant started the conversation with a simple question.

Zant:If we were to share an apartment,who would be the slacker and who would be the worker?

Ghirahim:You would obviously be the former,and i would be the latter.

That was only the first question,and now 10 questions later,Zant was starting to get tired of Ghirahim's smart ,he shift gears(pun that will make sense right after this TOTALLY intended).

Zant:If we were to have sex,who would be on top and who be on bottom?

Everyone stared at Zant in shock,except for Ghirahim,who had a closed-lipped cheshire grin.

Ghirahim:Well,Well, who's getting curious.

Zant:Just answer the damn question!

Ghirahim:*sigh* it came down to it,I guess I'm a power-bottom.

Everyone said ¨Bruh¨.This was way too unorthodox for everyone.

Break

10 minutes later,things were getting had to drink a mixture of tobasco,water,milk,and ramen juice,Lana told everyone about she tried masturbation,Midna talked about when she told everyone that she had the flu,and manage to fool her whole family.

Lana:This game has gotten spin time!

Screen:Group dare:Drunk truth or dare.

GD:Fuck!

Link,Cia,and Midna went out to get beer and stuff,and were back in 10 minutes.

A/N:

Now,just as a note,Impa has been grinding on far,It's been Lana,Zelda,GD,and 's probably going to get way better now that they have to get drunk,so I'm going to start typing that out.

The story is meant for humor.I own none of the characters nor the series from which they came always welcome!

~Saiko-Haisha


End file.
